


from me to you

by dirtylittlewar



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, despy’s new hair cut fueled this shameless smut, gifting your other terrible boyfriend a personalized sex gram for his birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: “I’m going to fucking kill you.” Desperado hisses while Zack all but grins at him with nothing but the corner of his mouth. That little half quirk that irritates Desperado on the worst of days, but still manages to be his absolute favorite when it’s paired with one of Zack’s softer looks.It’s a weapon and Zack can use it to strike him down in an instant with the same efficiency of a sharp knee strike.“I hope you do Despy. I hope you absolutely wreck me.”





	from me to you

Zack hasn’t stopped staring at him since they’ve met up outside of the small Izakaya. His gaze breaking only when Archer playfully shoves Zack along to make way for Davey and himself, as they try to find a suitable table to accommodate them all. The birthday cake he’s carrying looks comically small in Davey’s hands but just about anything looks scaled down to size when put up against the utter giant of a man. 

Desperado tries to bypass Zack to follow the rest of them inside but he quickly blocks Desperado’s path with a quick side step. He’s going to complain, tell Zack to stop being an asshole before he feels the press of a hand run through his cropped hair. 

And it’s much too early to be put at the center of Zack’s attention, too public even to let Zack settle a hand near the base of his skull, as he threads his fingers through the short hair to tug playfully before he eventually lets off. 

Desperado is glad for the longer jacket because it can at least hide the beginnings of an erection. One Zack is all too aware of as he pats him playfully on chest before turning towards the door to follow the rest of their party back inside. 

If Desperado takes a little longer to follow, he can chalk that up to needing a quick smoke before he decides to head in. 

Lance and Davey look to be taking up about half of the the opposite end of the table they’ve been seated at when Desperado trails inside. Filling up the entire half of that wall and leaving no question in regards to where Desperado should be seated. So he wedges himself into the center chair besides Zack, leaving himself open to any physical passes. Which wouldn’t usually be an issue, since Zack is pretty good about being self aware, but Zack has been able to do anything but keep his hands off of Desperado.

And as much as he loves Zack’s hands on him, he hardly believes that the rest of the table would appreciate being put front row and center to that particular show. Even if he crumbles a little when Zack uses the cover of dropping his napkin to quickly squeeze at his cock, before he comes back up again after having retrieved the thing. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you.” Desperado hisses while Zack all but grins at him with nothing but the corner of his mouth. That little half quirk that irritates Desperado on the worst of days, but still manages to be his absolute favorite when it’s paired with one of Zack’s softer looks. 

It’s a weapon and Zack can use it to strike him down in an instant with the same efficiency of a sharp knee strike. 

“I hope you do Despy. I hope you absolutely wreck me.” 

He makes to answer but suddenly everyone is standing to happily greet Taichi with a chorus of, ‘happy early birthday!’ The lack of a reaction reads as indifferent, piled on top the of the fact Taichi still hasn’t removed the sunglasses despite being indoors. But the quick smile pointed downwards as Taichi bends to take his seat besides him instantly gives him away. 

Then from there they finally put in their orders to eat. Desperado is pleasantly buzzed, stuffed full, but willing to make room for the cake Archer delicately cuts into as he dishes out everyone a serving. They all make sure Taichi gets the biggest slice before Davey smashes his face into the soft white surface of icing. Taichi looks pissed but it’s the happiest he’s ever been. 

He’s still combing off the remnants of cake when Desperado slides up besides him outside of the Izakaya. Helping to carry a few of the gifts as Zack eventually trails behind them once they’ve all said their goodbyes to Smith and Archer. It’s mid afternoon but Taichi still has to meet back up with the giants for the night’s match, so whatever celebrating the three of them want to do has to wait until after the tournament. If they’re lucky maybe they can all do something during a two day break between cities. 

Desperado sees a bit of frosting still stuck to the side of Taichi’s neck and swipes his thumb over it, catching the fluffy white substance, and making to wipe it onto his pants but Zack beats him to it. Catching his wrist and pressing Desperado’s thumb into his mouth to suck the sticky substance away. Taichi grins further when Zack puts his mouth on Desperado before pulling Taichi into an equally enthusiastic kiss. 

Drunk Zack is a dangerous thing and Desperado scowls when Taichi trades him off for the alcohol bottle Desperado had been holding earlier. He’s a little less irritated when Taichi uses the cover of his hoodie to kiss him sweetly before pulling off with a stinging bite to his lower lip. 

“Make sure Zack actually makes it in time for his match tonight.”

“Like I’d give that Hot Topic tosser the benefit of a win by being a no show.” 

Taichi laughs before leaving them with a lazy half wave as he makes down the sidewalk, having apparently texted for a ride while Despersdo wasn’t paying attention to him on his phone. It finally leaves them alone again, that frenetic energy picking back up from where they’d left off at the start of the day. So he’s relieved when they can properly address it when they get back to Zack’s hotel room. 

Where Desperado doesn’t even give Zack enough time to properly unfasten his belt before he’s yanking down his pants and shoving him into his mouth. His knees almost buckle as Desperado swallows around him, hands on his ass, and nose pressed tight to Zack’s pelvis as he deep throats him in one go. 

It’s good. 

Made even better by the fact Zack can see it all in plain view without the added security of Desperado’s hair. Which Zack will sorely miss when he’s so used to sweeping it away from Despy’s face or tugging insistently at when he’s root deep, just like how he is now.

Zack moans pitifully as Despy lets up just to go back again. His fingers rub through the cropped hair before touching just behind Desperado’s ears, trailing over the nearly faded scar that sits on the right side, just beneath his earlobe. Desperado hums at that and Zack can’t help but fuck his mouth when he finally looks up at him from beneath the angry arch of his brow.

“Despy, I’m gonna come.” Zack’s desperate for release. 

Has thought about nothing but the pleasant buzz of an alcohol induced orgasm but he wants more than Despy’s throat. He kind of wants to finger him open, fuck Despy pliant, and maybe record it so they can give Taichi a taste of what he’s missing. 

So he’s glad when Desperado finally pulls off to wipe at his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Zack’s even happier when he voices what he wants and Despy readily indulges him. 

It’s how he gets Despy pressed face down into the crisp sheets, with Zack settled comfortably over his thighs as he guides the length of his cock over Desperado’s cleft with one hand. He adjusts the phone in his right, currently set to record, to focus on the way Zack teases them both by allowing the head of his cock to rub over Despy’s asshole. Just barely catching along the rim as Desperado rears back to encourage Zack to fuck him already.

“Spread yourself open some more first,” Desperado glares at him from over his shoulder before falling onto his chest, face turned into the pillow as he tries to hide his face, as Desperado spreads his cheeks to hold himself wide open. “just like that love.” 

“Just fuck me already or I’m really calling Taichi to come and finish the job.”

Zack laughs breathlessly off camera for a minute before flipping the screen to temporarily address it. “You hear that? I’ve got Despy properly riled up and you’re not even here to enjoy the fruits of my labor.” 

“And I’m going to be a lot more than riled up if you don’t fu—-ck.” Desperado shudders as Zack unceremoniously shoves himself all the way in. Breath catching as he flips the camera and Zack sees Desperado throw his ass back into his pelvis, holding himself there, before pulling away to fuck himself over Zack’s cock. 

He’s dangerously close to coming. And Despy nearly murders him when he pulls one hand away to push between his thighs, rubbing over his own stretched too tight rim, before letting the “V” of his fingers graze Zack’s cock as he thrusts forward. 

Zack fucks him like that for a little bit longer. Forgetting about the phone he’s only half clutching by now to instead shove it into Desperado’s hand. The camera work is definitely worse but he’s sure Taichi won’t mind. Not when Desperado is smothering his moans into the speaker and Zack can see where their bodies connect by way of the phone’s screen. He pounds into Desperado a little harder when he sees just how good his ass looks pulled into his lap. 

Zack climaxes first. Forehead tipped low between Desperado’s shoulder blades as he pulls him impossibly close. He whines when Zack pulls away to quickly flip him over, making certain to keep his hands on the phone, as Zack drags him up by the thighs and against his chest. Ankles locked over the back of Zack’s shoulders as he uses his mouth and fingers to bring Desperado off as he eats him out. 

Desperado crushes Zack’s head a little between his thighs when he continues to lick the open space he’s made. Despy is over sensitive and just wants to roll away to take a nap, maybe shower afterwards with Zack before he has to leave again for his match. 

Zack pulls away to take back the phone after lowering Desperado back onto the bed. Signing off with a happy birthday that Desperado sleepily parrots before falling into the cleaner part of the mattress. He immediately goes back to rubbing over Desperado’s hair as he pulls him in against the cradle of his arm and chest. 

“Is this going to be a thing now?”

“What?” Zack kisses him and Desperado only half complains about how gross that is. 

“Making personalized birthday grams where we fuck?”

“I’d sure hope so.”

Desperado laughs before kissing over Zack’s throat, ready for the nap he can see they both clearly want. “I’ll make sure to tell Taichi then for your birthday.”

He’s certain Taichi won’t mind starting the new tradition in the least.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was going to write birthday smut back on my twitter and I kept that promise. Also hoping this slowly coaxes more people into coming over into the ménage á dickheads portion of the fandom. 
> 
>  
> 
> this was also more or less an excuse to scream over how Desperado looks like he cut his hair in that birthday pic they all took.


End file.
